Fallen Angel
by SilverFoxx666
Summary: This is a Harry/Hermione story, but a rather sad one. Canon oriented however Harry never marries Ginny, instead throws himself into Auror training. Fred lives and will have a brief cameo, as will Luna.


Fallen Angel

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except this story plot and my own twisted sense of sanity. A sad, sad story starring Hermione. Song fic to Concrete Angel by Martina McBride.

There were birds chirping all around a lone young man about thirty years old as he sat on a concrete bench just staring at a concrete statue of an angel…. Remembering.

_She walks to school with the lunch she packed_

_Nobody knows what she's holdin' back_

_Wearin' the same dress she wore yesterday_

_She hides the bruises with linen and lace_

It was five years ago that they married; Hermione and Ron. They were so happy that day. Everyone was excited when they came back from their honeymoon in Italy, thinking that they would finally start their peaceful days.

Hermione had gotten an opportunity to go into an apprenticeship with a well-known Charms master, which she had accepted as Ron had gone into the Auror Academy.

_The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask_

_It's hard to see the pain behind the mask_

_Bearing the burden of a secret storm_

_Sometimes she wishes she was never born_

Time went by and no body wondered when she stopped going to her apprenticeship and start to become more of a housewife. Hiding the more noticeable bruises became second nature; hiding behind a smile was her mask.

Then one day, around four years ago, she just stopped coming to the Weasley Family Dinners as well and still no one thought about it.

_Through the wind and the rain_

_She stands hard as a stone_

_In a world that she can't rise above_

_But her dreams give her wings_

_And she flies to a place where she's loved_

_Concrete angel_

_Somebody cries in the middle of the night_

_The neighbors hear, but they turn out the lights_

_A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate_

_When morning comes it'll be too late_

Reports of yelling came into the department, but since Hermione and Ron's rows in Hogwarts were legendary, no one thought of it, so eventually they stopped too.

Then, on a windy night the same man who sat crying at her graveyard; a man who figured out that he loved his best friend, apperated to an eerily silent apartment where his best friends lived. Hackles rising, he entered the apartment and saw a horrifying image. Raising his wand, he blasted Ronald Weasley off his dead wife. Gathering her body in his arms, he sent off a patronus, but knew it was too late.

He would learn later that the force that he blasted Ron with broke his back when he crashed against the kitchen counter.

_Through the wind and the rain_

_She stands hard as a stone_

_In a world that she can't rise above_

_But her dreams give her wings_

_And she flies to a place where she's loved_

_Concrete angel_

Snapping out of his memories, Harry rose from the bench and knelt by the grave of the strongest woman he knew. Raising his wand, he carved out the name Weasley and carved another:

_Hermione Jane Weasley Potter _

_Sept. 19 1979- July 29, 2012_

_Beloved friend and wife_

Turning his wand around, he smiled at the ghost that he saw in front of him.

"I'm sorry Mione." And a silent casting of Reducto later, and the Boy-Who-Lived died on top of his loves grave.

_A statue stands in a shaded place_

_An angel girl with an upturned face_

_A name is written on a polished rock_

_A broken heart that the world forgot_

A blond woman with blue eyes and spacey expression visited the two graves of he friends five years later. Telling the two ghosts that only she could see all about the family and telling them not to worry.

"Luna!" and red head called from the distance.

"Coming Fredrick!" Raising from the bench that Harry sat on all those years ago, she said goodbye to her friends for the last time and walked to her rock, her friend, her husband.

A.N: yes, Fred survived the final battle, and yes, it is Canon, but far after it.

Hope you liked this. Please review


End file.
